Entangled
by BornxThroughxSleep
Summary: A flower helped the kingdom, but it caused their prince to be taken away. After living in a tower for 18 years, the stolen prince wants one day to see the outside world, but who can take him? Well then, the knocked out thief will have to do.
1. My Flower

**Name: Entangled**

**Pairings: Axel x Roxas, hints of Sora x Riku**

**Summary: A flower helped the kingdom, but it caused their prince to be taken away. After living in a tower for 18 years, the stolen prince wants one day to see the outside world, and the knocked out thief will have to do.**

**Hello people :) **

**I am back with a new story haha, I'm sorry for not updating any of my other stories... I got a virus and my computer lost all documents and programs... and I had like 2 chapters written out for each story. This was done in in notepad since I can't seem to find my serial number for Office after they took it off my laptop C:**

**Anyway this is a story based off of Tangled and the original Rapunzel story, and NO ROXAS ISN'T GOING TO HAE 70 FT OF HAIR. I compromised.**

**and no he isn't going to be in a dress and what not, I'm trying to make this as original as possible. 10 internets cookies as to who can guess who the mother is!~**

**Hope you enjoy, please R & R. It makes me happy :) **

* * *

><p>It is said some time ago during a lunar eclipse, one ray of light was seen from the heavens. From that one ray was created the most beautiful flower known to mankind. The name of the flower was given by a passing traveler, Rolian, meaning gold in their language. Its petals reflected lights like the moon during the day, and shone like a small sun by night. The color of this flower is not really specified, for it reflects lights, but its favorite form is a honey gold, looking much like the sun. No one found this flower until one day; a passing sorceress was intrigued by its colors. She thought it could possibly help her find the solution for eternal youth. It did seem like an unusual flower after all.<p>

The witch quickly went to work with the flower, chanting, rituals, incantations; but nothing worked. One day she decided to sing a song for it since she had noticed it would glow when she would hum to herself. She decided she would make the song was about what she wanted from the flower, for she knew magic only responded to the truth, never trickery or lies. The song dear readers went like this:

_Flower gleam and glow; Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt; Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost; bring back what once was mine_

_What once was... mine._

It worked. The flower glowed and while she touched it, felt herself become young once more. The witch let out a triumphant humph and was again proud of her advanced magical abilities. For many centuries she continued doing this, seeking the flower, singing, and left for a few years only to repeat the cycle. The sorceress hid the flower in a special garden, which held many other magical possessing flowers, but dear reader, that is another story. While she continued with her eternal life, she never noticed the construction of the palace throughout the years. Royalty had taken over, and though they had never seen the beautiful flower of Rolian, they used it as their eternal symbol.

The recent rulers had created a reign of prosperity for their people and all seemed well, no one angered the witch the witch they knew lived close by and she didn't meddle in the affairs of the court. One day though, everything changed, the Queen's health slowly started deteriorating once she knew she was pregnant. It was supposed to be a time of happiness not sorrow. Her condition worsened until she no longer was able to leave bed. The King in his haste went to the Witch and begged for the flower from her garden. The sorceresses reply of course was a sneer and a curt no. After feeling his wife was close to leaving him, he and a group of men searched the many gardens around the land and after many days found the flower and took it from its mistress. The king hired the most skillful magicians and healers and together they created a concoction that once drunk by the Queen, she would regain her health and ensure the baby would be safe, and just in time.

A few days later once the Queen had regained her strength a healthy baby boy was born. His eyes shone like the sea, deep and blue, yet a sense of calmness emanated from them. His hair was a golden brown that seemed to reflect light like the flower. The queen noted he had a faint outline of a hibiscus was on his left cheek but chose to ignore it, she was just happy her child was safe.

Since the witch was off left after she used the flower she didn't return until a year later a lot sooner than expected. She noted she turned older faster and she thought something must have happened to the flower. The sorceress was surprised once she was in the magical garden and her flower was not there. Her special herbs were ruined and all her thistle roots pulled out. Angered she walked right up to the palace gates and demanded to see the Royal family. Everyone knew not to mess with the witch, so they let her pass immediately.

The royal family was called from their sleep, to the grand screening room. There the witch saw the Queen was well once more, and the little brunette boy who was on her hip. The entire walk she said nothing and had a sneer plastered on her face. Once she saw the boy her expression became one of wonder and amusement. The small boy's features were now more prominent, his brown locks spiked slightly to the right, and a dark flower stencil on his cheek, it seemed to have vines swirling from it and going around the bottom of his eye and down his cheek. The sorceress knew he had the magic of the flower within him. She saw a faint swirl of magic in his eyes and the markings were another clue. To test her theory she started singing the song of the flower, and was surprised to see the marking glow, as well as his hair that slowly turned into a warm gold. The queen and king were startled, they thought the witch was putting a curse on their son, they yelled at the guards to stop her and distracted stopped singing. The boy's markings seemed to fade at the tips and some strands seemed to have turned permanently gold.

"You fools!" The sorceress screeched. She easily fought the guards with spells, and with a swing of her cloak, disappeared. She saw now how the boy's powers worked. You couldn't stop mid-song or distract him or else the markings would disappear meaning the magic was gone and his hair would turn gold, turning into normal hair. While in her cottage she noted tonight was a full moon.

The queen noticed as well, while having her child in her lap, brushing his hair, looking out. Full moons meant a peak of magic and since she now knew her son had magic in him, it would cause many troubles. As the queen suspected, the witch plotted to see the child that night, she wouldn't get any younger without him. So that night once she knew everyone in the castle slept, she sneaked in as a black mist.

Once she reached the child's room she sang around his crib. The child stirred and his hair glowed, she touched his markings and the glowing got brighter as she became young once more. Pleased she decided she would just leave but then the thought occurred to her.

What if someone else figured out the magic? What if someone stopped the child from singing? Then the magic would wear off and she no longer would stay young and die. She looked back into the child sleeping in the crib and grasped him, and carried him in her arms.

"You shall become my child now, even though it's a pity it is just so I may stay young, I will try to raise you correctly," She cooed. The young prince's eyes opened and once he saw the one who held him was not his Mother or a Nanny, he cried. The sorceress laughed and with a wave of her hand over his eyes, he got drowsy and slept. The Queen heard her son scream though, for she was the only one in the castle awake, in fear for the very thing that was happening.

The Queen sprinted and once she got to her child's room, she saw a tall woman, cloaked in darkness holding her infant son. She cried and the women turned a glow in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"This is my child now, you took my eternal youth, I take your eternal pride as a mother," She reasoned and one again was gone. The queen cried out for the guards.

"My child," She screamed, "She took my Child!" While the guards looked around they couldn't find they witch. Little did they know that she was already deep within the forest, she found a wall of dirt that could be taken down easily. Spelling it away she had it covered with leaves to cover the opening, on the other side was a small prairie surrounded completely by high mountains, blocking the small paradise from the world. She conjured a tower tall as the mountains and headed towards it. She looked at the small boy in her cloak.

"You will stay here, this is your new home," She whispered and carried the child inside the tower. The walk was silent as she went up spiral after spiral of stairs. While walking she thought about how the new place should be built, large enough for the two, having all essentials, and of course their rooms .Once she reached the top it was exactly as she pictured it, down to the small details. A small living area made up most of the "house". A small three paneled window took up most of the wall space in front of her; it curved around the tower and was covered by long deep red drapes. It jutted outwards leaving a small seating area. Large wooden doors closed off the world and smaller windows lined the walls. Off to the left was a small kitchen as well as drawer cabinets all around the room, also a large wardrobe. A small stair case started from the right leading upstairs to what she knew would be two rooms, one for her and the child, exactly as envisioned.

* * *

><p>I stared out of the large wooden doors, down below onto the green…grass. I believe that's what mother called it. It seemed odd that something would grow out of the grown and not be dirty. Well, maybe it was but I couldn't see… I <em>was<em> so high up after all. Speaking of mother, I saw her figure come out from the vine curtain and wave. I hopped up immediately and waved ecstatically back. I went to the middle of the room and closed my eyes.

"_This flower asks to bring back the one that comes to guard me,"_

A small white mist started in front of me, getting taller until my mother appeared from inside. She was really powerful, she said there was magic around me protecting and that no one but her could get in. That's why I had to use _my_ magic to allow her in the tower. She took off the hood and let out her blonde locks fall. Mother walked over to the nearest table laying down the basket full of food.

I smiled brightly, "Welcome home mother!" She looked back and smiled a small smile. She kneeled in front of me and lightly touched my cheek.

"Hello flower how was your day?" She grinned.

"I sang and played around!" I giggled, "Oh and my design grew, and it reaches my shoulder now," Mother lightly traced the design that had spread on my face. It was a dark stencil of a hibiscus, spirals spreading out from its center, one long vine over my nose and one heading down my cheek.

"You didn't stop singing?" She asked, that always seems to worry her. I don't see the big deal about it. I am eight years old now! I know what to do and not to do.

"No ma'am," I shook my head.

"Well, go off and get ready for dinner," She got up and brushed off her knees, heading towards the kitchen. That's strange; mother usually tells me what she did. Oh well no harm done. I can't wait to see what mother makes today! I hope its hazel nut soup.


	2. Explanation

Hey guys! It's certainly been a while.

I wanted to take some time to say that well, **there won't be any updates on this account anymore**. I've moved on, not from writing but from this particular account. I do hope to visit some of these stories in the future and rewrite them to something more comprehensible as an actual story with plot development and the likes. But that will be in the far future. Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who still followed me, who thoroughly enjoyed my stories, and who followed me from the start.

You guys gave me the motivation to write and gave me the motivation to continue and I thank you all for that. The memories I have from here were great and I will cherish them always 3

:)

I will keep the fics I have written open until I actually rewrite them and I'll leave this account open to check in with my favorite stories and what not.

If you really do want to continue following my stories please find me new account - _I-really-can't-write _

I have two fics in production right now with more on the way!

Thank you again and I hope to see you guys there :)

-_ C _

_over and out. _


End file.
